Dora Gets Grounded For Humanity
Dora Gets Grounded For Humanity is the 9th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "I hate Dylan Priest because he always grounds me and puts diapers on me! And he's staying at my house to watch me while my parents are at New Zealand. I know! I'll get Dylan Priest arrested by going to the zoo and killing a lion! And the cops will think that Dylan killed the lion!" (In the living room.) Dora: "Dylan, can we go to the zoo?" Dylan Priest: "Yes." (At the zoo) Dylan Priest: "Dora, I got to use the restroom. Stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." (Dylan Priest leaves to go to the restroom) Dora: "Now that Dylan's gone, I'm going to kill the lion." (Dora kills the lion with her gun and runs away) (Dylan Priest walks in and becomes shocked to see a dead lion) Dylan Priest: "Hey! Who killed that lion!" Police Officer: "You are under arrest for killing the lion at the GoAnimate City zoo." Dylan Priest: "But officer, I didn't do it! The lion was killed when I walked by." Police Officer: "Don't you lie to me! Come with me to the police car right now! You're going to jail for a million years!" Dylan Priest: "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Police Officer: "Fine! Then I'll taser you!" (The police officer tasers Dylan Priest and takes him to jail) (In jail) Police Officer: "This is your cell! You're staying there for 1 million years! Go in there now!" Priest walks in. The police officer locks him up and walks away Dylan Priest: "I can't believe I got arrested for something I didn't even do!" (Dylan Priest becomes angry) Dylan Priest: "Wait a minute! Dora must have killed the lion and got me arrested! I shouldn't have asked her if we could go to the zoo today! She will be grounded for humanity when I escape from this cell!" Priest breaks out of jail and runs away Police Officer is worried as he spots Dylan Priest in the security camera Police Officer: "Good lord! I need to follow Dylan Priest and see who is responsible for killing that lion." Priest runs away from the police station Priest runs through the zoo. The police officer chases him (Cut to: Dylan Priest and the police officer on top a building) Dylan Priest: "Look, officer. There's Dora on her computer making a fake VHS opening." Police Officer: "Oh! I'd knew it was a mistake. Dora was the one who killed the lion. Let's go get her!" Dylan Priest: "You're on!" (The police officer and Dylan Priest jump off the building together.) (Meanwhile) Dora: "Yes, I finally made the opening to Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days from 1988, real not fake! Since my parents are at New Zealand and Dylan Priest in prison, I'm going to Nickelodeon Universe." Dylan Priest: "Let me guess! Dora made the opening to Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days from 1988, real not fake! That's strongly fake! I'm going to call Dora's parents about this.) (In New Zealand) Dora's dad: "Hello!" (At Dora's house) Dylan Priest: "Mr. and Mrs. Marquez. Your crappy daughter got me arrested by killing a lion and made the opening to Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days from 1988! Dora's dad: "WHAT?! OH! (20x) DORA IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GROUNDED! THANKS FOR TELLING US THAT!" (At Dora's house) Dylan Priest: "You're welcome! Goodbye!" (When Dora's parents get home) Police Officer: "Your daughter should not have got Dylan Priest arrested by killing the lion and made the opening to Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days from 1988!" Dora's mom: "I know, officer! We're going to beat Dora's ass when she gets home! Thanks for notifying us about it!" Police Officer: "At your service, mam!" (The police officer left the house.) (Dora walks in) Dora's dad: "Dora, I can't believe you got Dylan Priest arrested by killing a lion and making the opening to Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days from 1988!" Dylan Priest: "And what else did you do after that?" Dora: "I went to Nickelodeon Universe." Dylan Priest: "What the hell Dora! You are now hereby grounded (24x) for humanity!" Dora's dad: "That's right! You are grounded (12x) for humanity!" Dylan Priest: "First punishment, slappings!" (Dylan Priest slaps Dora) Dylan Priest: "Next, ass beatings!" (Dylan Priest beats Dora's ass) Dylan Priest: "And finally, putting a diaper on you!" (Dylan Priest puts a diaper on Dora) Dora: "Ouch! That hurts! I wish you three were ax murdered by soar!" Dylan Priest: "Dora! How dare you wish we were ax murdered by soar! That's it! I'm calling the good Warren Cook!" (30 minutes later) Dora's dad: "Dora, you have some visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "These are some of my YouTube friends plus your two teachers!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you wished Dylan Priest and your parents ax murdered by soar!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I hate you and I would never marry you!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I heard that you got Dylan Priest arrested by killing a lion!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. Dora, Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days was released in 2013, not 1988. And it did not come out on VHS!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. I heard that you've been putting nonsense comments on YouTube!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You will not watch my show anymore. Because, it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. We're mad at you for making the opening to Bubble Guppies: Sunny Days from 1988!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a very bad (5x) student of mine." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. I heard that you got grounded for humanity!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong, severe and strict lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: Finn: "Hey! Don't curse or I will use my Tai Chi Bing card to freeze you!" Sena: "Dora, you will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Wally Trollman: "I will donate your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to my pet dragon, Norville." NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will be no fast food places related to Pepsi." Anthony Abate: "There will also be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Paramount and Nickelodeon shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies, no Paramount and Nickelodeon related stuff, and nothing made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Slippy V: "You will be forced to watch Miami Vice, Scrubs, Two and a Half Men, Friends, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Futurama, King of the Hill, Family Matters, Step by Step, Tai Chi Chasers, Good Luck Charlie, Hard Catch Pretty Cure, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Lego Ninjago, House of Mouse, Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Taylor Hayes: "Also, baby shows like Barney, Hilltop Hospital, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Super Why, Teletubbies, Caillou, Arthur, Sesame Street, Dinosaur Train, Wild Kratts, Thomas and Friends, Dog and Duck, Sarah and Duck, The Wiggles, Spot, Brum, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Pingu, Bob the Builder, The Animal Shelf, Clangers, Twirlywoos, Show Me Show Me, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Rai: "You will be forced to listen to music like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Troloman, Tunak Tunak Tunak Tun, Hard Catch Paradis, Michael Jackson, George Michael, Radio Disney, Disney music, and others not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch Disney movies such as Beauty and the Beast, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monsters University, Planes, Toy Story Trilogy, Frozen, Tangled, Dumbo, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and others as well." Dylan Priest: "I agree with everyone." Dora's mom: "Me too!" Dora's dad: "Me three! Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for double humanity!" Dora: Dora's mom: "Dora, how dare you tell us to shut up and wish we were all dead!" Finn: "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm using my Bing card." (Finn uses his Bing card to freeze Dora) The End.